Clayton County Library Board Wiki
Welcome to the Clayton County Library Board Wiki This "wiki" is a website that allows people who use the website to edit it and allows users to collaborate together to create content. Meeting Schedule The Board meets quarterly on the second Tuesday of January, April, July and October at 2pm. The location is usually in the Board Room at the Headquarters Library. To confirm the date, time, and location of a particular meeting, please contact the Headquarters Library at 770-473-3850. January 14, 2014 Board Room Headquarters Library March 11, 2014 Board Room Headquarters Library May 13, 2014 Meeting Room Riverdale Branch Library July 8, 2014 Meeting Room Morrow Branch Library September 9, 2014 Meeting Room Forest Park Branch Library November 11, 2014 Meeting Room Lovejoy Branch Library Library Board Bylaws CONSTITUTION AND BYLAWS F'or the' CLAYTON COUNTY LIBRARY BOARD OF TRUSTEES (Adopted 11 May, 1981) (Amended 14 July, 2009) ARTICLE I - Name The name of the library shall be the CLAYTON COUNTY LIBRARY SYSTEM. ARTICLE II - Headquarters The headquarters for the Clayton County Library System shall be located at 865 Battle Creek Road, Jonesboro, Georgia 30236. ARTICLE III - Purpose The purpose of the Clayton County Library System shall be to offer a full program of library service to all citizens of the county to meet their informational, educational, and recreational needs; to acquire and purchase library materials; to circulate materials to the public through the headquarters library and branches or by other appropriate means of library extension; to develop existing libraries, and to establish and develop branch libraries, deposits, and bookmobile service, as appropriate to the needs; to build a reference collection adequate to provide current and reliable information of a reference nature as demanded by the needs of the communities comprising the area served; and to promote the use of libraries by means of instruction, library centered programs, exhibits, and other public relations media. ARTICLE IV - Membership Membership in this Library System shall consist of only one county, Clayton, which presently consists of the Headquarters Library in Jonesboro, and branches in the communities of Forest Park, Jonesboro, Lovejoy, Morrow, and Riverdale. ARTICLE V - Governing Body Section 1. The governing body shall be the Board of Trustees is composed of eleven (11) persons appointed by the Clayton County Board of Commissioners. Trustees serving on the Board must reside or own property in Clayton County. Section 2. The term of office for the Board members shall be for three (3) years. Any member who fails to be present at three (3) consecutive meetings shall forfeit membership on the Board. Board members shall serve staggered terms for continuity of service. Any vacancies occurring shall be filled in the same manner appointments are made. When a vacancy occurs prior to expiration of term, the new appointee shall complete the unexpired term. Section 3. Members of the Board of Trustees shall receive no compensation, provided that such members may be reimbursed for any reasonable and necessary expenses incurred in the performance of library business or if stipulated in terms of any bequest or gift. Dues or fees for associations may be paid from operating funds in accordance with the Constitution and Bylaws. Section 4. The Board of Trustees may accept donations of money, land, or property for purposes of maintaining and improving library service. Either the Board or the county shall hold clear title in fee simple to all library facilities. Title to property used for library purposes shall be vested in the Library Board of Trustees or in the local agency which makes the major financial contribution toward construction costs. Other properties including, but not limited to, equipment and materials that were purchased with state, federal, or contract funds coming through the system budget shall be owned by the system Board of Trustees and shall be placed or transferred where it is most useful. The library system is authorized to make and enter into such contracts or agreements as are deemed necessary and desirable. All such contracts or agreements shall: 1. Detail the specific nature of the services, programs, facilities, arrangements, or properties where applicable; 2. Provide for the allocation of costs and other financial responsibilities; 3. Specify the respective rights, duties, obligations and liabilities of the parties; 4. Set forth the terms and conditions for duration, renewal, termination, abrogation, disposal of joint or common property, if any, and all other matters which may be appropriated to the proper effectuation and performance of the agreement. ARTICLE VI - Officers and Duties Section 1. It shall be the duty of the Board of Trustees to appoint the Director of the library system. Section 2. The Board of Trustees shall adopt all policies, acting on the advice and guidance of the Director. The Board shall adopt an official policy on such matters as the following: a. General operations policy including library hours of operation, eligibility for a library card, library programs and library personnel. Holidays are set by the Board of Commissioners. b. Basic policy regarding selection and purchase of library materials. c. Charges for lost books, fines on overdues, etc. in accordance with Section 20-5-52 and 20-5-53 of the Georgia Code. d. Service to schools. e. Services to specialized groups. f. Services to ethnic and minority groups. g. Methods of extending service (new branches, bookmobiles, etc.). h. Use of library multipurpose (meeting) rooms. i. Internet Safety and Use Section 3. The officers of the Board shall be a chairman, a vice-chairman, a secretary, and a treasurer, who shall be elected from the Board members. Terms of officers will be 24 months, unless otherwise specified. An officer may succeed himself. Section 4. The Chairman shall preside at all Board meetings, appoint committees, and perform such other duties as generally pertain to that office. Section 5. The Vice-chairman shall perform the duties of the Chairman in the latter's absence or at the Chairman's request. Section 6. The secretary shall keep a record of attendance at Board meetings, record the official actions of the Board, and have custody of the official books, which shall be housed at the Headquarters Library in Jonesboro. Section 7. The treasurer is covered under a blanket bond for an amount commensurate with the amount of funds handled, held by the Clayton County Board of Commissioners. Section 8. The treasurer shall receive all money for the Board and shall deposit it in the bank designated by the Board. The treasurer shall pay all bills certified by the Library Director and authorized by the Board, and shall report at each Board meeting the status of library funds. All payments made by the treasurer shall be made by check signed by the treasurer and counter-signed by the chairman or vice-chairman. Section 9. Standing Committees. Standing committees shall be the Finance Committee, Public Relations Committee, and Constitution and Bylaws Committee. The chairman as needed may appoint other special committees. Section 10. The Finance Committee shall make a careful study annually of the library's needs and assist the Library Director, if needed, in the preparation of a budget to be presented to the Board of Trustees at the spring meeting. The Finance Committee shall recommend the need for increases in library appropriations, negotiate with the appropriating agencies from time to time as needed to provide for the library's welfare and support. The committee shall report any negotiations or transactions at each meeting of the Board of Trustees. Section 11. The Public Relations Committee will visit library branches from time to time for the purpose of acquiring a thorough knowledge of the library programs and assist in promoting a good public image. Section 12. The committee on Constitution and Bylaws shall periodically review the library's constitution and bylaws, and bring to the board's attention any matters that need revision in order to maintain a progressive organization and to insure that the library's official documents are up to date. The committee will report at each meeting of the Board of Trustees. Section 13. To present financial and progress reports to governing officials and to the public. ARTICLE VII - Meetings Section 1. There shall be no less than four (4) regular meetings of the Library Board during the year. Such regular meetings shall be held in January, April, July, and October at a time and place specified by the Chairman. The July meeting shall be the meeting for election of officers, and annual review of the Library Director's performance. In addition, the Chairman may call special meetings. Section 2. A majority of the members serving on the Board shall constitute a quorum. Each Board member, including the Chairman, shall be entitled to one vote, provided that if there is otherwise a tie, the vote of the Chairman shall be counted twice to break the tie. All resolutions adopted and all business transacted by the Board shall require the affirmative vote of a majority of the members present at such meeting. The Board shall adopt such other rules and regulations as provided by law and as it may deem appropriate for conducting its meetings and transacting its business. Section 3. Order of Business shall be as follows: Call to Order Reading of Minutes Treasurer's Report Director's Report Committee Reports Old Business New Business Adjournment ARTICLE VIII - Duties of Library Director Section 1. The Library Director is the administrative officer of the library. The Director serves as an advisor and executive officer to the Board and recommends programs, policies, and changes, but is a non-voting member. The Director is responsible for preparation of the proposed annual budget of the Library, and its presentation to the Board for the Board's concurrence or amendment. The Director is responsible for expenditure of funds granted. The Library Director is to attend all meetings of the Board of Trustees or to designate an alternate to attend, except those at which the Director's salary shall be discussed, or decided, and/or is otherwise excused. Section 2. The Library Director has full responsibility for administering policies and procedures of the Board; for supervising selection of books and other materials, and for the complete discharge of all duties imposed upon the Director by law or by the Board. Section 3. The Library Director is responsible to the Board for supervision of Library personnel, and is responsible for the administration of the Civil Services Laws and Rules and Regulations of the Civil Service System of Clayton County. The Library Director (Director, Library Services) is a department director for the Clayton County Board of Commissioners and is responsible for personnel administration, including assignment of duties, the setting of service standards and staff development. The Director shall make promotions and transfers. The Director is responsible for the payroll of personnel. Dismissals shall be in accordance with Civil Services Laws and Rules and Regulations of the Civil Service System of Clayton County. T he Director shall see that no staff member or employee shall be denied access to the Board. Section 4. The Library Director is representative of the staff to the Board. The Director welcomes communications from individual staff members either directly or through the established line of responsibility, which may lead to improvement of library service or of personnel relationships and employment conditions. Section 5. The Library Director is to attend all meetings called by the Board of Regents of the University System of Georgia or send a substitute authorized by the Georgia Public Library Service. The Director is also to notify the Board and the Board of Regents of the University System of Georgia of any failure to comply with: a. Policies of the board; b. Criteria for state aid; c. State and federal rules and regulations; d. All applicable local, state or federal laws. ARTICLE IX - Audience with the Board Any library staff member, upon a written request to the Chairman of the Board, may be granted the privilege of an audience with the Board of Trustees at a regular meeting, to present their views. ARTICLE X The parliamentary authority of this organization shall be Robert's Rules of Order, Newly Revised, in all cases to which they are applicable and in which they are not inconsistent with these bylaws. ARTICLE XI - Amendments This constitution may be amended at any regular meeting of the Board of Trustees by a two-thirds vote of the members present, provided that notice is made in writing at least two weeks prior to the meeting, and provided that a quorum is present. I, Chair of the Board of Trustees of the Clayton County Library System, hereby certify that the above and foregoing constitution and bylaws was revised by the Constitution and Bylaws Committee and was approved and adopted by vote of the Trustees at a regular meeting held on the 14th day of July, 2009, in Jonesboro, Georgia, making all other previous documents null and void. _______________________________ JUDY SERRITELLA, CHAIR Clayton County Library Board of Trustees Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse